


stuck together

by katychan666



Series: Zoro x Sanji [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Attempt at humour, Drunk kiss aftermath, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Roronoa Zoro and Vinsmoke Sanji Bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: After a drunken kiss, Sanji and Zoro bicker constantly, driving the rest of the crew mad with their constant fighting. Luffy comes up with a solution - when they reach land, they aren't to leave the ship until they make up. Will they be able to carry out their captain's order?Short follow up towho's the better kisser?!
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: Zoro x Sanji [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936303
Comments: 28
Kudos: 150





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I'm new to One Piece and I still don't know many characters - I know more people join the crew at one point and whatnot - but for now I limit myself only to the ones mentioned above in the tags :')

Leaning against the sides of the crow’s nest, Sanji blew out the smoke and clicked with his tongue. Sanji was on guardwatch duty - together with Zoro, who was thankfully turned onto the opposite side of him, looking onto the sea - but was too busy thinking than to actually pay attention to whatever was going around on the sea. It was a pretty uneventful day, the wind was close to minimal, so they were sailing slowly; it was another long and boring day for everyone else on the crew _but_ Sanji, who was trying to figure out what in the world was happening to him. It’s been going on for a few weeks now and it was really starting to freak him out; he couldn’t recognise himself anymore. 

Sanji’s lady radar was _broken_ and it was all Zoro’s fault. Ever since that drunken kiss, Sanji was feeling weird. He blamed it on the alcohol at first; the way that Zoro’s kiss made him feel was way too intense. It wasn’t his first kiss per say, but it was the first kiss that was able to break him like that. Yes, Zoro’s kiss broke him and he needed to figure out how to move past it. Maybe if he kissed the stupid Marimo again and was able to see that it was all booze’s fault then he would be able to forget about it.

Not that he wanted to kiss the idiot again, though! Not at all! 

Sanji huffed under his breath as he slowly glanced around, eyes travelling up and down Zoro, who was just looking out on the sea and there it was that annoying heat in his cheeks again, his heart beating faster and before Zoro was able to catch him stealing glances at him, the blonde quickly looked away, internally panicking. He was having a crisis and he didn’t even know how to put it in words.

The Cook was just glad that the swordsman didn’t bring up the kiss after that incident. Despite being drunk at the time, Sanji was still able to remember everything crystal clear. How Zoro’s lips felt up against his own, how hot his body got when Zoro licked himself into his mouth and how weak his knees felt. It was honestly just too- Sanji gritted his teeth and angrily looked over to Zoro again. Just who did he think he was?! What did he do to him?! He had to use some dirty trick to-

“Don’t stare at me so creepily, Dart-Brows,” said Zoro suddenly and Sanji snapped back to reality, annoyance kicking straight back in and his face reddened with anger. Ever since the kiss the amount of their fights not only doubled, but tripled. They were always at each other’s throats as it was, but it was getting worse with each day. It was as if every little thing triggered Zoro to just attack him out of nowhere and Sanji also wouldn’t back off, grumbling under his breath.

 _Busted,_ thought Sanji, but he wasn’t going to give the moss headed idiot the chance to figure out that he was right. “Don’t flatter yourself, Marimo, I was watching the sea. The sea,” said Sanji and pointed over to the sea and gritted his teeth. 

“Do you think I’m stupid, idiot?” snapped Zoro. “I could see you before! You kept looking at _me_ , Cook,” he accused him and Sanji was quickly in his defense mode. Without really saying anything, Sanji kicked Zoro right off the watchtower - no regrets. Zoro lost his balance as he was kicked, a loud yelp escaping past his lips. Acting fast and thanks to his fast reflexes, Zoro managed to clumsily catch himself against one of the sails, reaching over to the ratlines just in time and then he fell onto the main deck with a loud thump. 

Sanji started laughing out loud when he saw Zoro picking himself off the floor down on the deck. His laughter, however, disappeared as soon as he heard the sound of Zoro’s swords being pulled out, cursing under his breath.

_Now he has done it!_

“They’re at it again,” whined Usopp as he watched Zoro climbing up the mast again to get to Sanji and he looked over to Nami, who was massaging her temples and tried not to snap. It was annoying, it was so annoying. She didn’t understand what in the world happened between those two, but lately they were insufferable and no matter how much she tried to smack some sense into them - literally - it wasn’t working. 

“One of these days I’ll reach my limit and smack them so hard that they’ll never recover,” grumbled Nami, trying hard to ignore the two, who were now running around the deck, chasing each other. She looked over to Luffy, who was just watching the cook and the swordsman, his laughter dying out as fast as it came and a much more serious expression settled in. Nami’s eyes widened a little bit and she hummed.

It seemed that Luffy was taking this more seriously than she thought, biting into her lip. For the sake of her nerves - and everyone else’s on the ship for that matter - she just hoped that whatever happened between those two was going to be dealt with. 

_Soon._

* * *

A couple of days later and the Strawhats finally reached land. Sanji was beyond excited because that finally meant that he could go out, find some ladies and finally forget about the green headed idiot. He was getting on his nerves more and more. Just needed to go out and clear his mind a little bit and then everything was going to go back to normal. Happily humming along, Sanji marched across the deck, nodding along and he extended out his arms. Oh, he couldn’t wait just what kind of ladies were on the island, beauties. Giddy, Sanji passed by Luffy.

“Ah, finally,” said Sanji and grinned. “An island,” he said. “I wonder what kind of ladies it has to offer,” said the Cook and Zoro groaned in the back.

“I wonder what kind of food it has to offer,” chimed in Luffy and Nami rolled her eyes.

“You two are seriously unbelievable,” said Nami and shook her head, but the smile was still on her lips as she came closer to the edge of the deck. They had just arrived and everyone was in good spirits. Well, everyone _but_ Zoro, who was frowning by the side for some reason and was staring at Sanji. Luckily, Sanji at the time was too focused on thinking about the women of the island that he completely forgot about the other and he smiled happily, rubbing his palms together.

“They’re so lucky, the Prince of their fantasies is finally here,” said Sanji. “I cannot-”

“Maybe we should tie the cook up and leave him on the ship, Luffy,” said Zoro and Sanji looked around and his eyes darkened. _Again, him!_ He was just in a good mood, but the idiot was starting to ruin it for him again. He didn’t want to think about him at the moment, he just wanted to get the hell out of there and-

“How about you stop sticking your nose into other people’s business, Moss Head,” said Sanji and crossed his arms on top of his chest. Usopp and Nami glanced at each other and just exhaled. There they went again, fighting. Nami formed a fist with her hand and was really tempted to walk over to the two of them, but- 

“When did I-”

“You sound almost jealous, I swear every time I-” started Sanji, who was now obviously just joking, but when he saw Zoro flinching a little bit and his cheeks turning red every so slightly, his voice trailed off and his eyes widened. What the hell was with that reaction? As much as he wanted to laugh at him, nothing else came out of his mouth and it took Zoro a few moments before he finally collected himself enough to strike back at the Shitty Cook over there, clearing his throat.

“Why would I be jealous of you?” said Zoro and scoffed. “I’m just trying to save them from your annoying and cheesy pick up lines, you perv,” said Zoro and he shook his head. “So, in a way-”

“Stupid Marimo!”

“Pervy Cook!”

“Hungry,” whined Luffy in the middle of the fight and Zoro quickly passed by Sanji, nodding. 

“Right,” said the swordsman. “Let’s just get going,” he said and Luffy lifted up his finger.

“Not you,” said Luffy.

“Ha, who’s getting ditched now?” snickered Sanji, but when he was about to climb off the ship, Luffy stretched out his arm and pulled him right back, the cook yelping when he was suddenly lifted off the ground and he narrowed his eyes. _Now what?_ Couldn’t they just get going and-

“You too, Sanji,” said Luffy.

“Hah?!”

“You two cannot leave the ship until you make up,” said Luffy, his voice now a bit more serious than usually. “We’re a crew, friends and it’s supposed to stay this way so until you patch things up - no matter what happened between the two of you - you’re staying on this ship and we’re not coming back,” said Luffy simply and then his usual, cheeky smile was back. 

Zoro’s jaw hit the floor, Sanji’s cigarette dropped on the floor and they both in unison said, “No way in hell!”

Usopp started laughing in the background, Zoro’s glare only making him laugh louder and Sanji tried to say something, but Luffy was determined. “It’s captain’s order,” he said and then glanced at them. Sanji groaned, Zoro rolled his eyes and Nami smiled; she knew that that was the only way to get them _both_ to obey and no matter how much they _hated_ Luffy’s order, they just sighed and glanced down. So they were stuck on the damn ship then - for how long?! Sanji’s heart dropped as he looked around and saw Zoro glaring at him. 

That was if they weren’t going to kill each other first before making up!

“Now then!” said Luffy happily and turned towards the other two. “Let’s go find a restaurant, I’m starving,” whined Luffy, both Usopp and Nami following him off the ship and Sanji ran towards the edge of the neck.

“Say hi to the ladies in my name!” he hollered over to them and Zoro grumbled again. 

“Way too noisy,” whined Zoro and walked past Sanji. 

This. Was. Going. To. Suck.

So much!


	2. Chapter 2

“Ah,” sighed Sanji as he was leaning against the wooden railing of Going Merry and was longingly looking towards the land, where the rest of the crew (minus Zoro) were. Sanji clicked with his tongue after he blew out of the smoke, placing the cigarette between his fingers and then he sighed sadly again. It sucked being stuck together with Zoro, looking over his shoulder and he exhaled happily because Zoro was nowhere to be seen, probably again nodding off somewhere on the ship. It’s been day two since the two of them were stuck on there and it was just… annoying. Everything pissed Sanji off and he grumbled under his breath. 

The weather was amazing, it was warm and he would give anything to be able to go over to the island and enjoy himself a little bit. The only way he could keep himself entertained was looking through the binoculars and trying to see if there were any fine ladies over on the island, but even with that he didn’t really have much luck. He did manage to get a glimpse at a few, but anytime that he would find someone that he fancied, Zoro suddenly showed up and ruined all of his fun by running his mouth and either mocking him or just saying stupid shit in general. 

When was the last time that something intelligent left the swordsman mouth, anyway? Sanji couldn’t really pinpoint any moment, so he let that speak for itself, shaking his head again and then he glanced around to see if the moss headed idiot was somewhere in vicinity. One quick scan across the main deck and because Sanji couldn’t see Marimo anywhere he decided that he was going to have a little bit of fun, his grin spreading across his face. He brought the binoculars up to his eyes and took a deep breath.  _ If he couldn’t go over to say hi to the ladies, then he would at least have a little peek and-  _

“Again perving on the female population?” suddenly asked a voice next to him, catching Sanji off guard. He flinched and looked over to the side, the binoculars still up and he froze up when he saw Zoro there next to them. The swordsman grabbed the binoculars from Sanji’s hands and before the cook could say or do anything, Zoro just threw the binoculars into the sea.

Sanji’s jaw hit the floor and he didn’t hide his annoyance with the other - yes, they were supposed to be making up, but he didn’t care. Zoro just destroyed the last way that he could have fun and that crossed every line that there was. Just what was he supposed to do now?! Being stuck on there with the moss headed idiot was driving him mad and he just shoved Zoro away and looked towards the sea, getting ready to jump in there and go get the binoculars.

“Why would you do that?” whined Sanji, already taking off his shoes and Zoro shook his head, trying not to laugh too much, but it was fun messing around with the blonde idiot like this. His reactions were always amusing and no matter how many times the two of them got into a fight it was always fun to- “Ugh, it’s okay, wait for me, binoculars!” hollered Sanji out in his very over-dramatic manner.

“We’re not supposed to leave the ship,” said Zoro and Sanji flinched.

“I’m not going to land, I’m just going to-”

“Captain’s order,” said Zoro and Sanji’s jaw dropped to the floor and the corners of his lips were dangerously twitching because he was just- “We are not to leave the ship, remember? Will you really disobey our captain?” he asked and was of course just messing around with Sanji - again - which pissed off the cook.

“He won’t know,” said Sanji, already climbing the railing to jump into the sea.

“I’ll tell him,” said Zoro proudly.

Zoro was the incarnation of the devil himself. Did he really hate him so much? Sanji’s plans about going to get the binoculars out of the water disappeared and he just sat onto the floor and decided to mourn the loss of them. The only source of happiness and fun that he had was gone and he was just feeling completely defeated.

“Leave me alone, idiot,” whined Sanji and then just shook his head. He didn’t even care anymore how many days he was going to be stuck with Zoro on there, it didn’t matter. He just wanted peace and quiet. The only place where he was going to get that was the kitchen and he chewed on his lip. He did feel kind of hungry, so he decided that it was probably time to finally go and grab something to eat, walking past Zoro, who was now frowning again and he shook his head.

“Oi, where are you going?”

“Why does it matter?” spat Sanji back and then rolled his eyes. “I just want to be alone, can’t you at least give me that?” asked Sanji, but Zoro of course wouldn’t grant his wish and Sanji’s annoyance was kicking back in because Zoro followed him and he tried his best to ignore him, but Zoro wasn’t making it easy for him.

“We are supposed to be making up - Luffy’s order, remember?” asked Zoro and Sanji turned to him.

“Well, whenever you feel ready to apologise to me, I’ll be all ears,” said Sanji simply because that was the only way that the two of them were going to be making up. There was no way that he was going to apologise to the swordsman - not until Zoro was going to come to him personally and apologise  _ first.  _ Sanji had pride and ego and both of them weren’t allowing him to get off of his high horse and just  _ apologise.  _

“Hah?!” suddenly snapped Zoro. He was offended that the cook actually thought that he was there to apologise. Yes, he was all for listening to Luffy’s order, but he wasn’t going to apologise to the Perv Cook - there was no way. 

“You’ve heard me,” said Sanji. 

“I’m not going to apologise to you,” barked Zoro and stepped in front of Sanji’s face because it was pissing him off that he couldn’t see his face and Sanji just looked away as he really wasn’t in the mood for all of  _ that.  _

“Neither am I, so I suppose there’s at least one thing that we agree on,” said Sanji simply and Zoro’s cheeks reddened with anger and annoyance. Why was the cook making this so hard for all of them? All he had to do was  _ apologise.  _ Zoro realised that the same went for him, but he wasn’t going to do it because he didn’t do anything wrong. “You see - I didn’t do anything wrong, so why should I apologise?” asked Sanji and Zoro’s jaw dropped. 

“Neither did I!”

“You did - you were acting like a complete ass to me for the last couple of weeks,” said Sanji and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “You’re constantly getting on my case even when I’m doing anything. There I was minding my own business and you still threw my binoculars into the sea - what for?” he asked and Zoro narrowed his eyes, but he also didn’t seem to have an answer to that and Sanji just scoffed and rolled his eyes. Zoro bit his lip and took a deep breath.

“Isn’t this  _ your _ fault?” snapped Zoro in the end and Sanji’s eyes widened again and he rolled his eyes. How was this his fault again? The annoyance on Zoro’s face was visible, but the swordsman didn’t say anything else and Sanji was just-  _ How in the world was his fault?!  _ Silence fell between them and Sanji could have sworn that he saw a hint of red coming upon Zoro’s cheeks and he gulped.

Was he possibly referring to the-

Sanji shook his head; no, the kiss was a mistake, obviously. It was because of alcohol, there was no other reason for how the kiss made him feel. And if he was sober, he would never bring up such a stupid thing;  _ kissing each other to prove whose kissing technique was better.  _ Now that he was sober it sounded just so stupid. Clearing his throat, Sanji just walked past Zoro and he shook his head.

It was impossible though, was it? There’s no way that Zoro would… well, maybe the kiss pissed him off so much? But he was the one that grabbed him for the second time and just- The feel of Zoro’s lips up against his was there again and his eyes widened.  _ Don’t think about it, nope, don’t think about it,  _ said Sanji to himself and just tried to remain calm. Zoro was probably just too big of an asshole to admit that Sanji was in the right.

“I didn’t do anything wrong,” said Sanji in the end and started walking again, heading over to the kitchen. Sanji didn’t see how Zoro opened his mouth to say something, but then he just turned around as well and shook his head.  _ They were going to be on that ship for a while, weren’t they? _

* * *

Zoro was creeping around the kitchen, taking a peek in every now and then to see what Sanji was doing. The truth was - Sanji wasn’t the only one starving. Ever since the two of them were left on the ship the previous day, Zoro didn’t really worry about food until then. He felt his stomach grumbling throughout the entire day, but it was that much worse when he smelt the food that Sanji was cooking. Biting into his lip, he took another peek inside of the kitchen, but then he quickly moved away because he couldn’t risk Sanji seeing him there and he glanced down, shaking his head.

Ah, yes, he was starving as well and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and huffed under his breath. No matter how hungry he was, he wasn’t going to admit it and ask the cook if he could join him in there. Nope, no way. He was used to hardships, he could just-  _ But the smell was too distracting.  _ Zoro was soon back at the window, peeking inside to see what the cook was up to then, narrowing his eyes, his stomach rumbling louder. 

Sanji was already serving the food for himself, the table was set. Zoro clicked with his tongue, trying to move away from there, but he was glued on there and wouldn’t look away - the food just looked so freaking delicious, swallowing again and he whined quietly. Ah, he was starving and he flinched when Sanji lifted his gaze and looked up at him, catching him in the act of spying on him. Sanji’s appetite was suddenly gone and he grumbled under his breath. 

“What are you-” started Sanji, but Zoro spoke up as well.

“Was just searching for you to see where you were, so that I can avoid you,” said Zoro, lying through his teeth and Sanji scoffed.

“Yeah, right… stupid Marimo,” said Sanji and then just shook his head, ready to dig in, but it was kind of annoying that the swordsman was still standing there and staring at him.  _ Ah, but it was okay when he would stare at him?  _ Double standards much? Pissed off, Sanji placed down his fork and shook his head. “Can you please stop staring? I’m trying to eat here but you’re-”

And that was when Zoro’s stomach decided to betray him, grumbling loudly and Sanji’s eyes widened.

_ Ah, Marimo was hungry.  _

Too proud to ask for food, was he? He was trying really hard to deny the fact that he was hungry and it was almost… cute? Nah, not cute, this was Zoro that he was talking about!

“So to put it in other words - you’re hungry,” said Sanji simply and Zoro flinched, cheeks red a bit again and he just shook his head.

“Not at all,” said Zoro.

However, his stomach grumbled loudly - he knew how good Sanji’s food was and what was served on the plate looked pretty damn good. Sanji snickered.

“Not at all… huh?” asked Sanji and stood up so that he could grab a plate for Zoro as well and Zoro just suspiciously watched Cook serving him a plate of food as well and he was surprised when Sanji just simply invited him in. “I think your stomach disagrees with you on that,” said Sanji and grinned.

“I don’t need-”

“Oh, just stop, get in here before it gets cold,” grumbled Sanji and Zoro narrowed his eyes. The idiot cook was being… nice to him? Then again he did always give food to the hungry no matter on which side they were. 

Zoro felt his face heat up a little bit and he tried not to let it show too much. Luckily Sanji wasn’t really paying attention to him as he was too busy serving the food for him, bringing Zoro’s plate to the table as well and he placed it onto the other side of the table and sat back down, simply shrugging. Zoro was still torn a little bit, but eventually hunger got the best of him and he opened the door and walked over to Sanji, plopped down onto the chair and looked at the plate.

It sure as hell looked delicious.

Gulping, Zoro just took a bite in complete silence and a quiet, “So good,” escaped past his lips and Sanji looked up and over to him and smiled all the way up to his ears. It wasn’t like Zoro to compliment his cooking, so it was a nice surprise and he always got all giddy when people complimented his cooking; besides, he knew how good he was at cooking anyway, but still!

“It is, isn’t it?” asked Sanji, his smile bright and Zoro choked on his food when he saw Sanji’s face - his smile was too bright for Zoro. Ducking his head down, Zoro just continued eating in silence, not daring to look at the other; he couldn’t risk the stupid cook seeing how red his cheeks were. 

Sanji grinned; this was the first time the two of them were civil with each other in a long time, so maybe they could make up? Eventually, at least.

* * *

As day three rolled around, so did another fight. Sanji thought that they were doing good after lunch the previous day, but the peace didn’t last for a long time. And the worst bit was that Luffy and the others decided to pay them a visit to see how they were doing right in the middle of their fight and so… they were still stuck on there. Sanji didn’t even know what the fight was about, but it was stupid and he grumbled under his breath, placing his arms on top of his sides and he shook his head. 

Marimo was acting really weird, he didn’t even know how to put it in words. Anger was still bubbling inside of Sanji, eyes darkening when he heard Zoro. Sanji was currently hiding in his kitchen - there was where he felt the safest. Zoro probably wasn’t going to walk in there unless he’d get hungry and he just grumbled under his breath. Just what was the idiot doing out there? Sanji opened the door to see what Zoro was doing.

The swordsman was wearing only his black trousers, the bandana was tied around his head and he was holding two of his swords in each arm. The third one was for now resting near him and Sanji hummed.  _ Ah, yes, Zoro was training again.  _ It was how the other liked spending his free time and honestly Sanji was glad; he had peace and quiet then. Sanji was about to go back inside, but something kept him standing there and just looking.

Perhaps it was the way that Zoro moved, maybe it was the way that his broad back looked under the scorching sun. Zoro moved swiftly and it captivated Sanji… in a way. Of course it wasn’t the first time that he saw him training like this, but it was different.  _ Was it because it was just the two of them on the ship?  _ He… didn’t know, but he couldn’t look away, completely captivated by Zoro and he prayed that Zoro wasn’t going to turn around and see him. He was pretty sure that after that… there would be no coming back and Sanji wouldn’t be even pissed at him for that because he also-

Sanji took a deep breath and he could have sworn that it suddenly became even hotter outside, gulping down and he didn’t even want to think about how fast his heart was beating. Just like when Zoro kissed him, his brain was slowly turning into mush, but this time he was just  _ looking  _ at him. Zoro turned over to the side and Sanji’s eyes were still locked on him. He saw just his profile, but it was enough.

_ That look.  _

Dark.

Hungry?

Sanji didn’t know how to put it into words, but it was exactly  _ that _ look that he couldn’t get out of his head. That look that kept him captivated when Zoro kissed him back and- Sanji flinched, Zoro slowly turning around and he just quickly shut the door and then sat down… he needed to sit down. Heart racing, Sanji closed his eyes, trying to think of something else. As he closed his eyes, Zoro flashed in front of his eyes and he gritted his teeth, cursing under his breath and he angrily banged his foot against the floor. There was no denying it, anyway.

Sanji was attracted to Zoro.

Well, he was fucked. 

Gritting his teeth, Sanji lit up a new cigarette and just leaned back against the wall. Bowing his head down, Sanji groaned and firmed a fist with his hand. 

_ Why the hell did it have to be that stupid Marimo?! _


	3. Chapter 3

“Oi, get up, I made us breakfast and I’m not going to let it get cold…  _ again, _ ” grumbled Sanji and crossed his arms on top of his chest and looked at the swordsman, who was still laying on the floor, completely out of it. The cook shook his head and massaged his temples as this was pissing him off. Yes, the two of them were still stuck on Going Merry and it was messing with Sanji’s head more and more. He eventually did manage to admit to himself that he was attracted to Marimo, but he was still blaming the whole thing on the current situation. Them, being stuck together on the ship, without being able to have any contact with women… was messing with his head and he somehow managed to convince himself that Zoro was hot. That was just…  _ no. _

It wasn’t even the fact that Zoro was a guy that was bugging him, he didn’t care for that. The thing that pissed him off was that it was Marimo of all people that he somehow managed to find attractive. It was probably some kind of a fluke that he needed to get out of his body. And did their fights stop? Not at all. They were still fighting practically every day and he didn’t know if they were ever going leaving the island. At that rate, they were going to be there forever; Luffy really did expect too much from them and even if they wanted to obey their captain’s order - it was tough. 

Sanji wasn’t apologising and stepping down. Also he was in the process of avoiding Marimo as much as it was possible. And Zoro also wasn’t making it easy, so it’s been a week since they were stuck on the ship and it still wasn’t getting anywhere. If anything, things were even tenser than they were when Luffy and the others left them up on the ship. They came to visit them frequently, but that was about it and Sanji angrily gritted his teeth as he watched the other, completely unaware of his growing annoyance, rolling his eyes.

Sanji considered either stepping on Zoro or kicking him, but then the other mumbled something under his breath and Sanji stopped in his place, his eyes falling upon Zoro’s face. The cook couldn’t really make out what Zoro said, but it was enough to keep him in place and he let out a hitched breath when Zoro slowly tilted his head to the side, moving his arm a little bit. Sanji felt his cheeks getting red again and he cursed under his breath, wanting to walk away, but he couldn’t. Again, like the last time, something kept him in place and he was staring down at Zoro’s face, carefully studying it.

When Marimo wasn’t glaring at him and pulling stupid faces or saying stupid shit, he looked like a decent guy. His face was peaceful, almost as if there was a touch of innocence on it and he scoffed soon after that thought came to his mind.  _ As if.  _ This was Zoro - Zoro! Nobody else, there was nothing innocent about  _ that guy.  _ Still, he was standing there and watching Zoro’s peaceful, handsome face and he huffed under his breath, his heart against beating much faster than he would have liked to admit, clearing his throat and he forced himself to look away. 

Sanji snapped out of it and then shook his head - he was there to get Zoro over for breakfast, that was all. He was wasting his time with observing the swordsman and despite the flush upon his cheeks, Sanji shook his head and cleared his throat. “Zoro, the food will get cold,” whined Sanji, crossing his arms on top of his chest. “If you don’t get your ass over to the kitchen in ten, I swear I don’t care and-” he started ranting away, but then Zoro started snoring loudly and Sanji snapped.  _ He was pissed off - was he doing this on purpose?  _ Gritting his teeth again, Sanji decided to go with a more hands on approach, going down onto the floor as well, closer to Zoro and he then shook his shoulder.

Not gently at all. “You idiot,” grumbled Sanji, shaking his head and then he crossed his arms on top of his chest again. “You know what, I’m so done with your shit. Then have it your way, I don’t care,” said Sanji and was about to stand up and leave the green headed idiot, but then Zoro mumbled something that he managed to make out this time and he could have sworn that he said his name.

_ Did he just say Sanji? _

The cook narrowed his eyes and glared at Zoro. Ah, so he knew that he was there then. This was all just an act, whatever. Pissed off, Sanji angrily smacked Zoro’s head and then grumbled again, wanting to stand up and leave for real then. He wasn’t going to let that idiot brute to make fun of him like that. Instead of leaving, though, Zoro’s hand around his wrist kept him in place and he froze up.

Now what? Did he… shit! Sanji was kneeling next to Zoro and the idiot was probably going to misunderstand the whole situation. He wasn’t there because- Sanji was trying to come up with something, but then he glanced at Zoro and his eyes were still closed. Huh?! Ugh, Sanji really wasn’t in the mood for Zoro’s games. “Ugh, leave me alone,” said Sanji, but as he wanted to stand up again, Zoro tugged on his hand and Sanji’s heart started beating much faster.

Zoro pulled hard. Given his strength, he managed to pull Sanji right on top of him and that was when the blonde’s brain stopped working. Being right face-to-face with Zoro was bad enough, but laying on top of him - and being painfully aware of that - was even worse, gulping and Sanji started to panic. He didn’t care too much about Zoro’s reaction if he was about to open his eyes, he was more concerned about how his body was reacting to all of this and he didn’t like it. At all.

“Dumbass, let go off me,” whispered Sanji. 

Sanji whispered, his voice barely audible, pressing his lips together. Breathing fast, his head was spinning and stopped working when Zoro wrapped his arms around his  _ waist.  _ The idiot was dreaming! That had to be it. And Sanji didn’t want to be a substitute for whoever was in there with Zoro in his dreams. “... mmgh,” groaned Zoro and Sanji narrowed his eyes. Oh, finally? He was finally going to- 

“Just so you know - this is your fault, not mine, I was here-”

“Shut… up,” grumbled Zoro and Sanji flinched. Annoyance was back in Zoro’s voice, the frown again settled in between his eyebrows, but Sanji still wasn’t too sure if Zoro was really there with him or not. 

“You piss me off,” said Sanji despite the flush upon his cheeks and Zoro again said something that Sanji couldn’t really make out what it was. 

“Tch,” clicked Zoro with his tongue and cracked one of his eyes open. His eyes were unfocused and clearly he was still dreaming because Zoro reached up with his hand and cupped Sanji’s face. Sanji knew that he should have been resisting more, he  _ couldn’t.  _ Again he was taken back to the evening of their drunken kiss and shuddered softly. The way that Zoro’s palm felt against his cheek was perfect. Rough, but warm and gentle. 

_ Why couldn't it be him that Zoro was dreaming about?  _

When that thought crossed Sanji’s mind, his eyes widened and he shook his head. Right, he needed to do something before the stupid Marimo head would take things even further and then it would be really  _ over.  _ In every sense of the word. Sanji took a deep breath - a smack or two should do it, right? He was about to start yelling at least, but then-

“ _ Sanji, _ ” whispered Zoro.

“Wha-”

Sanji didn’t get to finish his sentence as Zoro pressed their lips together and the cook froze up completely. Zoro’s lips upon his own moved slowly and softly, the hand on his cheek still there. Did… did Zoro say his name? It was his name that he whispered out before he kissed him, correct? So he was dreaming about him? Sanji didn’t know how to process that fact. Zoro’s lips felt firm against his, yet gentle and hot. Perfect. Sanji let his eyes close and he didn’t care about anything anymore, his heart pounding as he finally returned Zoro the kiss. 

And that was exactly when Zoro flinched - Sanji kissing him back worked like cold water on him. The kiss suddenly stopped, Zoro freezing under Sanji. The cook froze up as well and he looked down, Zoro’s face red and Sanji quickly climbed off of him, silence falling between them once again.

Sanji quickly wiped his lips, Zoro sitting up as well and he wast- “What were you doing, you perv cook?” shrieked Zoro on top of his lungs and Sanji snapped back.

“Me? Nothing! I was trying to get you to come to breakfast and you just grabbed me and kissed me out of nowhere!” yelled Sanji back, his breathing fast, his cheeks red and he was embarrassed by how much he wanted that the kiss would last just a bit longer. “You-you attacked  _ me! _ ”

“I-”

“What were you dreaming of, Marimo?!”

“N-none of your business,” stammered out Zoro and looked away. “Some girl, y-you don’t know-” he carried on, his voice trailing off and Sanji glanced at him and arched his brow. 

But wasn’t his name that he said before he pulled him in for a kiss?

“I thought you said-”

“You thought I said  _ what?! _ ” snapped Zoro, getting way too defensive, but in the end Sanji decided not to say anything about it. Maybe he heard it wrong; it was his wishful thinking, perhaps. Before he hoped that Zoro could dream about him, so of course he probably just got it wrong. That had to be it, yes! Sanji decided that that had to be it.

“Doesn’t matter,” said Sanji and rolled his eyes, walking over to the door. “Let’s pretend this didn’t happen and-and,” said Sanji and shrugged. He didn’t know what to say, but he could have sworn that he saw Zoro’s eyes darken when he said the last thing. “Breakfast is getting cold, come to the kitchen, Marimo,” was all that Sanji said and quickly left the room, taking a deep breath as soon as he was outside, trying to clear his head.

Once alone in the room, Zoro looked down and formed a fist with his hand, gritting his teeth, cursing under his breath.  _ Shit!  _ He thought it was a dream, he didn’t think he was kissing Sanji for real! Running his fingers through his hair, Zoro tugged on his hair out of frustration and exhaled loudly. He wished he was better at this. Trying to lie to himself how he really felt about Sanji clearly wasn’t going anywhere. The more that he tried to ignore his growing feelings for the annoying cook, the worse it was. 

Zoro didn’t even know when exactly he fell for the idiot, but it was that drunken kiss that solidified it all for him and he banged against the floor with his hand and chewed on his lip. Zoro was so far gone already, he didn’t know how to keep those feelings in and he wondered for how longer he could keep it up. If it was others with them it was easier, but now it was just the two of them and it was too much at times. 

Zoro gritted his teeth and no matter how much he didn’t want to go out there and spend (alone) time with Sanji, he still did it. Dealing with his own feelings was hard enough, but listening to Sanji bitch about food getting cold was… much harder.

Though the cook was pretty cute when he would get pissed.

_ Ugh.  _


	4. Chapter 4

It’s been a while since Sanji has been in such a good mood - Nami was visiting Going Merry and he finally got some  _ good _ company over there! It’s been a day since Zoro kissed him (again), but thanks to Nami that was there, he wasn’t thinking about that. At all. Nope. It wasn’t on his mind, not in the slightest - or at least that was what he was trying to make himself believe. Yet, even so, Zoro was still pissing him off. He was just sitting there, not too far away from him and Nami and was just glaring at the two of them. He looked pissed off, if looks could kill, Sanji would drop dead right at that moment and the cook just couldn’t figure out what the hell his problem was. Why was he glaring at Nami like that as well? It made no sense, but Sanji just looked away and his face brightened when he looked at Nami.

Ah, yes, all he needed was Nami-san with him, that was all. He was doing so much better, happily sighing as he decided to completely ignore the marimo headed idiot, rubbing his palms together as he happily looked over to Nami. “So, so, Nami,” said Sanji happily and his friend glanced at him. “How do you like the tea that I’ve made for you?” asked the cook happily and Nami smiled.

“It’s good,” said Nami happily, but then her smile disappeared when she glanced over to Zoro, who was now still glaring over to the two of them and she looked at Sanji again. Sanji noticed that Nami was also looking at Zoro and he pressed his lips together.  _ He was pissing him off too much, he couldn’t even enjoy his alone time with Nami!  _ Gritting his teeth, Sanji huffed under his breath. “By the way, the two of you,” started Nami and Sanji snapped, shaking his head and he grumbled.

“Ugh,” said Sanji and lit up a new cigarette, trying his best to ignore the glare from Zoro. Just what in the world was his problem now?! “Ignore him, I’ve learned that it’s for the best,” saud Sanji and Nami rubbed the back of her head and then sighed, looking at Zoro again, whose eyes were now closed, but Nami could tell that he was still keeping an eye on them, shaking her head and she huffed under her breath.

“Still no progress?”

“Nami, tell Luffy that this is useless,” whined Sanji and shook his head. “He’s just been acting weird for the whole week straight,” he said and pressed his lips together.  _ Very strange, kissing him and then saying his name in his dream.  _ There was something definitely off with Zoro over there. Maybe somebody should take a look at him, a professional. His cheeks reddened a little bit when he thought of that kiss and he shuddered all over his body. It was scary how much he could still remember every little detail about the kiss, biting into his lip and then he glanced towards Zoro again. “Ugh, he’s glaring again,” commented Sanji, Nami sighing as she took another sip of the tea that Sanji made for her.

“Well,” said Nami and shrugged. “I mean I’m impressed that the two of you didn’t tear Going Merry apart, so I guess we can call this an… improvement,” commented Nami and Saji cracked a smile because that was kind of true. Nami smiled as well and as they both started laughing, Zoro’s annoyance was growing. At one point, he just stood up, walking past them as he decided that he has seen enough of all of  _ that.  _ Sanji narrowed his eyes when Marimo passed him and Nami and he clicked with his tongue.

“Where are you going?” snapped Sanji. “Nami is visiting, you could at least say hi to her,” grumbled Sanji as he found it completely rude that Zoro didn’t even say a word to Nami. Instead, all he did was stare and glare at them and now Sanji has had enough of it and he just had to say something. Zoro rolled his eyes and then he looked over to Nami, who was now carefully studying his face. He looked back to Sanji and then looked away.

“Wherever the hell I want,” said Zoro and Nami narrowed her eyes.

“Zoro, is everything-” she started, but didn’t get to finish her sentence as Zoro just clicked with his tongue and again walked away. Sanji was horrified, biting into his lip and then he looked quickly at Nami, who was also taken back a little bit. It wasn’t like Zoro, at least not to act like this and she was confused. But there was just something about that glare that made her think-

“I’m so sorry,” said Sanji and shook his head. This was going too far, now Zoro was being mean to Nami as well and it needed to be stopped. He was going to confront him. “It’s bad enough that he was getting up on my case all the time, but now he’s also being like this to you and I don’t know what the hell is going on in that moss head of his, but I will talk to him,” grumbled the cook and Nami blinked a few times.

That was true, Zoro was acting kind of strange and when she would think  _ when  _ Zoro was acting like this towards Sanji (and now her as well), it kind of… there was a pattern of sorts. Zoro would get pissed off whenever Sanji would try hitting on her when he Sanji tried to hit on other women. And now that he saw the two of them having fun over a cup of tea seemed to make the mood even worsen and her eyes widened because that almost sounded like… Zoro was jealous?

It seemed like that and she then looked back at Sanji, whose face was red with anger and he clicked with his tongue again. “I will talk to him about it,” said Sanji and crossed his arms on top of his chest. “I will make him regret treating you like this today. You will see, I will go there and-”

“Don’t make things worse, Sanji,” said Nami with her low voice and Sanji flinched a little bit when he looked at his friend. Ah, Nami could be quite scary when it came to it and Sanji pressed his lips together. “We’ve been on this island long enough, it’s time to leave. You two better patch things up and  _ don’t _ make things worse, Sanji,” said Nami, her eyes now dark as well and Sanji’s jaw dropped. Sanji gulped and then he just clasped his hands together. It didn’t sound like advice, but like a threat.

“Y-yes,” said Sanji quickly and Nami narrowed her eyes.

“I count on you,” she said and then looked towards the way that Zoro walked away before and then hummed again.  _ She wondered if her hunch was right or if she was just making things up.  _ Well, whatever it was, she hoped that the boys would figure it out quickly, rubbing her temples. 

Those two made things so difficult sometimes. Both too stubborn to just  _ talk.  _

It wasn’t that hard, was it?

**

“Hey,  _ you! _ ” yelled out Sanji. It was soon after Nami left Going Merry and he was really pissed off. Also sick and tired of the whole thing; it needed to be over. He had so many questions for Zoro - nothing made sense anymore. Why in the world was he glaring at him and Nami like this? Why did he kiss him, while saying his name in his dreams? It was messing with Sanji’s head and it was time to finally get some answers. The cook was officially done with it all. He wanted to leave the ship, he just wanted-

Zoro glared at him. “What?” barked Zoro back at him and narrowed his eyes.

“Why did you act like an asshole to Nami just now?!” grumbled Sanji and narrowed his eyes. Zoro’s dark eyes seemed to dark even more and he just looked away because he couldn’t stand… Sanji was way too-  _ Ugh, why couldn’t he just tell how he felt about him?  _ The blonde was just so- Well, he couldn’t have known on his own, but still couldn’t he use his head a bit more and-

“I didn’t,” said Zoro and Sanji narrowed his eyes.

“Yes,” said Sanji. “She came to visit us and you completely ignored her!” said Sanji. “Not to mention that you kept staring at us. What did we do to you?” he asked and Zoro bit his lip, opened his mouth to say something, but then ended up saying nothing and Sanji was getting more pissed off by each passing minute. “You’ve been acting strange for a while now, why?” asked Sanji, finally deciding to ask Zoro what the hell was going on and Zoro flinched a little bit.

“I have no idea what-”

“You’re always picking a fight with me without me doing anything,” said Sanji and then stepped closer to Zoro, who was now refusing to look at the cook. The swordsman was looking down and Sanji rolled his eyes. “Tell me - what did I do to you? I will apologise if you want, just tell me,” said Sanji.

“You don’t even know-”

“No,” grumbled Sanji and then stepped even closer to Zoro, who made a step back. Sanji’s heart was beating much faster, he was beyond angry, feeling his anger still growing. Zoro was confusing the hell out of him and he was- “It makes no sense, how is any of this my fault?!” asked Sanji. “I didn’t do anything, I’m trying to enjoy a lovely tea time with Nami and you were just glaring and…  _ were you jealous?! _ ” spat out Sanji because it finally clicked in his mind. Was he-

Zoro snapped and looked up finally. “Jealous?!” shrieked Zoro, his voice raising in volume and pitch. He was breathing fast and uneven, Sanji could tell that Zoro was also pissed off and he narrowed his eyes. Yes, jealous, Zoro seemed jealous before. Was he jealous of him? Because he was hanging out with Nami?  _ Did he like Nami?!  _ It would make some sort of sense at least and-

“So what if I was?!” asked Zoro suddenly and surprised Sanji himself - he was going to admit just like this that he was jealous?! Sanji blinked a few times, feeling caught off guard and he bit his lip. He didn’t like it, he didn’t like the thought of Zoro having feelings for Nami, his cheeks red and he gulped down, trying to think of something to say next, but things were getting out of hand quickly. They were making things worse even though Nami made him promise that he wouldn’t worsen things between him and Zoro, but no matter what he seemed to do or say was just wrong. 

What in the-

“You were jealous,” said Sanji and almost laughed. He didn’t want to say anything stupid, but his mouth was already running, his head spinning. “So you like Nami then?” asked Sanji no matter how much he hated it and Zoro glared at him again.  _ Just how much of an idiot could the cook be?  _ Him liking Nami? Ah, and now the cook was jealous because he thought that he had feelings for Nami, right? Pissed off Zoro now stepped closer to Sanji and pressed him up against the wall. Hard.

Sanji hit the wall with a loud thump, closing his eyes and before he knew it, Zoro was already standing there next to him, trapping him between the wall and his own body, Sanji letting out a hitched breath and he looked away. “You think that I like Nami?” asked Zoro suddenly, his voice an octave lower and Sanji felt shivers running up his spine and he just nodded even though he didn’t like it. At all.

“Y-yeah,” said Sanji and then made a pause. “Y-you made it seem that-”

“How can you be so stupid?” asked Zoro and Sanji looked up at him.

“Excuse me?” asked Sanji and tried to shove Zoro away - he didn’t like such a personal attack and he gritted his teeth. “You’re the stupid one,” said Sanji and Zoro grumbled under his breath.  _ Really, now?  _ How so? Zoro pursed his lips and then tried to walk away, but there was something that kept him in place. “You could have joined Nami and me over there at-”

“Didn’t want to,” said Zoro and Sanji rolled his eyes.

“Well, clearly,” said Sanji and clicked with his tongue. “Is this why you’ve been up in my case lately? Because you have feelings for Nami?” asked Sanji as his voice got a bit lower and his heart fell into his stomach. He didn’t like how he was feeling at the moment and the more that he pushed things, the more he was aware that he wasn’t only attracted to Zoro, but that there was more to those feelings, gulping as he tried not to run away. At least not this time and he just waited for Zoro to say something. 

“I swear you’re the dumbest person ever,” said Zoro.

“You know, I don’t-don’t really mind it? You can have Nami if you’d like, I will step down and will leave you guys to be-”

“Stop talking,” whined Zoro and pushed up against Sanji again, the cook freezing a little bit and his eyes widened again when Zoro looked into his eyes. “This is all of your fault,” said Zoro and Sanji was again- 

“Why?” asked Sanji, getting more and more frustrated. Zoro was always blaming him for something that he didn’t even know what he did. If he would only tell him then it would be easier for him to- “Just what the hell is your problem?! I told you that I will leave you and-”

“It’s not Nami that I like, dumbass,” said Zoro. 

“Sure,” said Sanji and rolled his eyes. 

“Why did you have to kiss me that day?” asked Zoro angrily and Sanji’s eyes widened. So now this was his fault? What the… it was because both of them were drunk, Sanji wasn’t known for making the best decision when he had booze in his system, so he didn’t know why Zoro was making it all of his fault. Zoro agreed to that kiss anyway, so why was it only his fault? Getting defensive, Sanji attacked back the best way that he could - and that was with his words and without thinking twice about what was coming out of his mouth.

“Then-then why did you kiss me yesterday?” asked Sanji, snapping back at the other and Zoro quickly looked down.

“I told you, I was dreaming about-”

“Bullshit, you said  _ my _ name before you kissed me,” said Sanji and then crossed his arms on top of his chest. “Are you just messing around with me, is that it? Because let me tell you something, you idiot, it’s not funny. At all. Stop with this, whatever you’re doing, it’s not funny anymore. Just stop it,” said Sanji. Was he begging? Almost. He bowed his head down, biting on his lip, feeling his heart fasten up and he heard Zoro saying something under his breath. He couldn’t make out what it was, but at the same time, it didn’t matter anymore. 

It was going to be soon at the end of Zoro’s little game that he was playing with him and it was all going to go back to normal. Sanji was sure of it.

Zoro was taken back when he heard that Sanji knew that he was lying back then…  _ he called out his name out loud?  _ Zoro was sure that he was just dreaming back then, he didn’t think he’d actually call out the cook’s name, but-  _ So Sanji was then playing around with him when he asked him about what his dreams were?  _ Pissed off, Zoro pressed Sanji against the wall and he shook his head. “You idiot, why can’t you realise it already?!” roared Zoro and Sanji narrowed his eyes.

“Realise what?”

“That I like you, moron!” roared Zoro, Sanji flinching and before he could actually realise what Zoro had just said to him, Zoro’s lips were already pressing up against his own.


	5. Chapter 5

_ “Realise what?” _

_ “That I like you, moron! _ ” roared Zoro.

Sanji wanted to say something, but Zoro didn’t give him the time. In the heap of the moment, he kissed him out of nowhere, no warning, no anything. He just grabbed him, breathing fast and uneven and before Sanji was able to wrap his head around what was happening, Zoro’s lips were on his own, letting out a muffled gasp as he was trying to shove Zoro away, but the swordsman wasn’t moving away. Not this time, at least. The cook gasped, his brain turning into mush as Zoro’s lips moved again, this time hoping to get a kiss back, but Sanji wasn’t cooperating. He was too shocked to actually do anything, so he just stood there, leaning against the wall, petrified. His legs were shaking as he looked up into Zoro’s eyes. Zoro’s eyes were carefully watching him, keeping him in place, but they didn’t appear to be angry.

Instead of anger, Sanji could have sworn that there was another emotion that he saw there - sadness. Sadness and  _ hope.  _ It was a look of fear, as well, an emotion that Sanji never thought he’d see the day to appear on Zoro’s face. Zoro was rarely afraid, at least he didn’t show it, but this time he was able to read him like an open book. He appeared to be stoic, but Sanji could see right through that mask and could tell that Zoro was afraid. The hands that were holding his face were shaking, his fingers quivering, yet he wasn’t moving away and Sanji gulped.

_ Zoro liked him, Zoro had feelings for him.  _ Zoro didn’t like Nami, he was jealous because he and Nami were having fun? When Zoro kissed him the other day, he really did whisper out his name. It wasn’t his wishful thinking, but it was all  _ true.  _ And apparently all of this was triggered by a single drunken kiss? Sanji’s breath shook, his self-control slowly slipping away when he realised how happy that made him. It also made some sense why Zoro was always watching him and studying his every little move. He really did have a weird way of showing that he liked someone. Always fighting and-

Zoro was moving away, finally defeated because Sanji didn’t return him the kiss. And that was when the cook finally moved, grabbed the back of Zoro’s neck and he pulled him right back in, not allowing Zoro to get away and crushed their lips together. Zoro’s eyes widened when he was suddenly being pulled in, his heart shaking and pounding hard against his ribcage when their lips collided together and he gasped softly, Sanji’s hand on top of his neck and he was kissing him back. Zoro’s heart stopped beating for a split second, but when Sanji kissed him for the second time, it started racing again with the speed of light and he gasped softly into their kiss. 

Sanji let his eyes slowly flutter shut as he kissed Zoro. The kiss was different from the drunken kiss. That one was filled with lust and hunger, but this one was much slower. Zoro allowed Sanji to lead the kiss, the cook realising that slowly and he gasped when he felt Zoro slowly moving his lips against his own. The kiss felt right, it made the cook feel alive, it made his skin tingle when they would pull away to catch a breath, Zoro’s hot breath against his cheek making him want it more and he dipped right in for another kiss, enjoying how Zoro’s larger body felt pressed up against his own. 

Sanji cracked his eyes open when Zoro kissed him for the second time - the swordsman’s eyes were closed, his face looking so handsome up close. Sanji felt his cheeks heating up, letting his eyes fall closed again and he just wrapped his arms around Zoro, holding him close as they kissed. Zoro’s head was spinning as he took in a deep breath; the familiar smell of cigarettes and the taste of them against Sanji’s tongue made his head spin.  _ Sanji was kissing him back.  _ That made Zoro a bit more daring and he darted his tongue out, licking across Sanji’s lower lip.

Letting out a muffled mewl, Sanji allowed Zoro to lick himself inside of his mouth and his knees were weak again when he felt Zoro’s tongue against his own, gently moving… tasting, exploring. Sanji was brought back to the night of the drunken kiss, but this time it was different. It was better. His mind wasn’t hazed by the alcohol, he could enjoy the kiss properly and it was heavenly. It was embarrassing how much he liked it, but at the time he decided not to think about that, letting out a small gasp when Zoro went in for more.

Sanji was still trapped against the wall, Zoro’s larger body trapping him there and keeping him in place, but Zoro realised quite quickly that he didn’t have to keep his guard on anymore. Sanji wasn’t going anywhere, he wasn’t going to try and run away. Not this time. Zoro relaxed a little bit, placing his hand on top of Sanji’s chest, feeling his fast and rapid heartbeat, which caused him to chuckle. Sanji’s eyes opened again and he felt his cheeks reddening once more.  _ Zoro dared to laugh at him?  _ He was such an asshole and-

Sanji’s train of thoughts trailed off when he looked up at Zoro’s face - he had never seen Marimo as uncollected as he was at the moment. He still tried to maintain his stoic posture, but it wasn’t working. Sanji wasn’t the only one who was flushing, Zoro’s face was also getting redder by each passing second and it was cute. Yes, Sanji found the big, bad swordsman cute at the moment and he chuckled softly. It was better that he kept that to himself. Maybe he could use it later to tease Zoro about it; it was always fun to mess around with him.

Zoro bit his lip and cursed under his breath, dropping his head down. He rested his forehead against Sanji’s shoulder and the cook’s heart sped up once more, trying to say something. Zoro said that he had feelings for him and Sanji wasn’t a fool - at least not to that degree. He knew that he had feelings for Zoro as well, but to put that into words it was going to take quite a lot out of him. He much rather showed that the feeling was mutual. Maybe Zoro was able to tell from the kiss? Biting down onto his lip, Sanji gently reached down with his hand and wrapped his fingers around Zoro’s chin, lifting his face up. Zoro’s eyes grew large once more when Sanji opened his mouth and he held in his breath.

“Zoro, I-” started Sanji, but nothing really left his mouth and he bit his lip. “I wanted to tell you that, um-” he tried again, but as he was about to say how he really felt about him Sanji saw Luffy’s head sticking from around the corner and he quickly pushed Zoro away, his face red with embarrassment and he just straightened himself up. There was a huge grin of happiness and relief written all over Luffy’s face. Zoro didn’t see Luffy at first, so his heart fell to the pit of his stomach.  _ He actually thought that Sanji maybe felt the same, but he was wrong? _

“Luffy!” said Sanji in a high pitched voice and Zoro jumped, quickly looking back. It was true, Luffy was there! How long was he spying on him?! Zoro then understood why Sanji pushed him away, but was still disappointed that their moment was ruined. Biting into his lip, he took a deep breath and then finally faced Luffy properly. 

“You were  _ here?! _ ” asked Zoro on top of his lungs. “The whole time?!”

“Please, no,” whispered Sanji.

“You two made up,” said Luffy happily and clasped his hands together. “You did, didn’t you? I just saw you two hugging!” cheered the captain in his usual carefree manner, but both Zoro and Sanji were able to tell that he was truly happy to see them like this. Friendship meant a lot to Luffy so it was good that his crew members finally made up. He was really starting to worry, when he would visit they were always fighting, so he was happy to see them hugging like that.

“O-oh, yes,” said Sanji and then laughed nervously.  _ Hugging? Sure, yes, let’s go with that!  _ “We were just hugging, weren’t we, Zoro?” asked Sanji and then continued laughing nervously. Zoro quickly nodded in agreement.

“Yes, hugging! Because we made up!” continued the swordsman. 

“Nothing more than that,” jumped Sanji in and Zoro nodded.

“Nothing more. Hugging - that was what we were doing,” said Zoro.

“Because we are friends,” finished the cook and Zoro looked at him with the corner of his eyes. Friends…  _ nothing more than friends?  _ The spark of hope that he still had from before fizzled out and his shoulders slumped down. So it was just his wishful thinking then. Sanji didn’t feel the same way as him. Why would he? Anyway, it didn’t matter anymore, the only thing that mattered was that they made up.

“You two are acting weird,” said Luffy then and cocked his head to the side. “Well, whatever, I’m just happy that you two stopped fighting,” said Luffy. 

“And we are finally free to leave the ship!” said Sanji happily, his eyes glowing. Zoro looked at him again and then a sad smile spread across his face.

“Yeah, can’t wait,” mumbled Zoro.

“Yes,” said Luffy happily and then gave Sanji a serious look. “But first, Sanji?”

“Yes?”

“Cook me something!” cheered Luffy happily and Sanji groaned.

* * *

Things were finally back to normal - Sanji and Zoro made up and the crew was back on the sail. After being allowed to go on the island, they stayed there for a few more days until they decided that it was time for them to finally leave. Sanji and Zoro didn’t really get the chance to be alone in the few days that they were on the island. Sanji tried getting Zoro alone to tell him how he properly felt, but they were just constantly bombarded by the others.  _ Sanji didn’t mind it though, he missed their company.  _ Still, he was able to tell that there was something weighing Zoro’s mind and he knew exactly what it was.

It was on the evening that they set sail that he was finally able to get Zoro alone. The others were inside, while Zoro decided that he needed some air. So, there he was, sitting on the deck and was just looking up at the stars, admiring their beauty. Sanji was able to catch him there and he quickly walked over to him before someone was able to notice him that he was gone. He wanted to make sure that he and Zoro were going to be alone - as much as it was possible to get any privacy on the ship and he smiled as he plopped down onto the floor next to the swordsman, laying down and he happily blew out the smoke as he was watching the stars as well. 

“Cook?” asked Zoro when he noticed that Sanji suddenly decided to join him outside and a little smile tugged at Sanji’s lips.

“Needed to catch a breath?” asked Sanji, taking out the cigarette as he held it between his fingers. Zoro was watching him and then he looked up at the sky and nodded.

“Yeah,” said Zoro and Sanji held in his breath. How should he bring it up? It was a little bit awkward, no? Just suddenly bringing it up after so many days, but at the same time, he needed to get it off his chest. He needed to tell Zoro how he felt because he felt as if he was about to burst if he wouldn’t tell him  _ soon.  _ Biting into his lip, Sanji thought about it for a little while and then looked up at the sky again and hummed.

“Stars sure are beautiful,” said Sanji and Zoro nodded.

“Yes.”

Zoro wasn’t saying much, but Sanji could tell that he was thinking a lot. Sanji puffed his cheeks and then looked over to Zoro, who was trying his best not to look at Sanji and the cook clicked with his tongue. “A-about the other day,” finally brought it up Sanji and Zoro slowly looked over at him. “B-before Luffy came, when you, um, told me how you felt about it,” stammered Sanji and Zoro was now carefully listening to him, his eyes focused on the blonde one. 

“Yeah, what about it?” asked Zoro, trying to sound completely unbothered, but Sanji could again tell that the other was expecting him to say something. 

“I-” started Sanji, his heart speeding up again and Zoro was just listening, but wasn’t saying much. But he was nervous, so nervous. “Well, before Luffy came in, I-I wanted to, um, tell you that,” said Sanji, his voice trailing off and he could tell that Zoro was now getting tense. He looked visibly tense and a part of him wanted to run away, but at the same time he needed to know what Sanji had to say. 

“And?”

“Ugh, I suck at this,” said Sanji and rolled his eyes. “It took me a while to realise it, but-but the things that you said that you, um, feel for me,” said Sanji, stumbling over his words, his voice trembling and he was stammering. He was so nervous, Zoro could tell, but he gave the cook the time to explain himself properly. “I also maybe have those feelings for you,” Sanji finally said and then tightly closed his eyes because he was too nervous. Zoro’s piercing gaze was too much for him to handle and he finally let out what was on his heart for a while now, biting into his lip. Still, he didn’t dare to open his eyes and see what Zoro was doing.

Sanji could hear Zoro shifting on the floor, but didn’t open his eyes, so he was pretty surprised when he found himself in a warm embrace all of the sudden. He let out a hitched breath, his eyes widening. Sanji wondered what was on Zoro’s mind, but then he felt Zoro’s large palm on the back of his head, pulling him closer into the hug and Sanji melted right against Zoro, feeling his body heating up in Zoro’s large arms, his smile growing. 

This was really it, huh? The feelings of… love? Too early to call it love, but still- It was a nice feeling and Sanji returned Zoro the hug, slowly pulling back a little bit. There was a little smile of relief on Zoro’s face and without saying a word, the two of them leaned in for a kiss, Sanji ending it by resting his forehead against Zoro’s. 

“ _ See, I told you I saw them kissing, _ ” whispered Luffy as Usopp’s jaw fell on the floor.

“ _ We shouldn’t be staring like this, you two, it’s rude and inappropriate, _ ” whispered Nami to Luffy, who didn’t seem to really grasp the idea why it wasn’t appropriate.

“ _ Why? _ ” asked Luffy innocently. 

“ _ Zoro and Sanji are- _ ” started Usopp and his voice trailed off. “ _ This is so unexpected! _ ”

“ _ Really? _ ” asked Nami. Was she really the only one who saw what was really going on between the other two?

“ _ They look happy, _ ” said Usopp with a smile.

“ _ Yes, _ ” cheered Luffy a bit too loud just then. “ _ We all get along now! Isn’t- _ ”

“Do you hear something?” asked Sanji suddenly and turned around from where the whispers were coming. Usopp and Luffy didn’t really hide in time and his jaw dropped. They were spying on them?! There really was  _ no _ privacy there! 

“They’re spying?” asked Zoro, his voice low, the scary aura around him already and Sanji could hear Usopp's little muffled scream. The two of them stood up and walked over to the trio, Nami quickly distancing herself from the other two as she didn’t want to have any part in that. She only came with them to tell them how wrong it was. Alas Luffy and Usopp got caught in by the cook and swordsman and the chaos ensued once more. 

But it was the usual chaos that Sanji didn’t mind. Neither did Zoro. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :) I hope you liked it, leave a comment to tell me what you think xxo


End file.
